General Sargas Ruk
General Sargas Ruk is the final boss of the Saturn system. The head of one of the Grineer Artifact extraction projects, Sargas Ruk was targeted by the Lotus for annexing Tenno-controlled dig sites. Ruk enjoys Grineer augmentation, even going as far as replacing the lower part of his arm with a flamethrower and replacing his normal vision with a single augmentation in the center of his helmet. He can be found on the mission Tethys. His suit is invulnerable, except when weak points are exposed after using abilities. After defeating him and finishing the mission, you receive either Ember Helmet, Chassis or Systems blueprint. He has an increased chance to drop an Orokin Cell upon death. Lore General At some point before the beginning of the Warframe era, Sargas Ruk was promoted to a General for his formidable performance in crushing the insubordination of Saturn. His former rank is unknown. According to The Lotus' mission briefing, Sargas Ruk had been raiding and annexing Tenno controlled dig sites in the region in search of Orokin artifacts. Though he is claimed to have an extreme hatred for anything that is not Grineer, he has shown a subtle contemplation for the Tenno supporting the Grineer during The Gradivus Dilemma, remarking his admiration occasionally (albeit in a condescending tone). This respect for honor carried over in his assassination mission, as he labels his would-be assassins as "mercenaries fighting for scraps", as well as his contempt of The Grustrag Three. The Gradivus Dilemma Upon hearing news that Alad V had discovered a cache of dormant Tenno near Sedna, Sargas ordered Alad to hand over the cache to the Grineer, on the grounds that the Tenno were found in their territory. Alad refused, and set up defense forces on Mars to prepare for the impending assault. Angered by Alad's defiance, Ruk demanded that all Corpus territories to be handed to the Grineer or else there would be swift consequences. When the Lotus received the news, she refused to sway the Tenno to one side and instead left them with two options; side with Sargas Ruk to rescue their fellow Tenno (at the cost of the Grineer getting more territory), or side with Alad V to drive out the Grineer (at the cost of the dormant Tenno falling victim to the Zanuka Project). After several offensives, Alad lost financial support from the Board of Directors, forcing him to pull out of Mars and give the Grineer victory. The Grustrag Three Although Ruk has remained silent after the Dilemma, Shik Tal's codex entry reveals that he was against the release of The Grustrag Three, reminding Vay Hek that the Three's violent actions before their incarceration had cost Ruk some of his soldiers and that they should have been executed for their treachery. He also warns Hek that their worsening insanity and unpredictability will be the death of him. Appearance General Sargas Ruk has undergone extensive cybernetic modification compared to most Grineer; apart from his armor (which has three different heat exhausts mounted on his left shoulder, his chest and his back), both his legs and his left arm have been replaced with cybernetic equivalents, while his right arm has been replaced altogether with a hybrid flamethrower/napalm cannon. He also shows considerable difficulty speaking in English, often mangling figures of speech (most infamously, his "greedy milk" declaration). It is unknown if this is the result of genetic deterioration or simply just difficulty with the language. Encounter General Sargas Ruk's battle is divided into three phases, each phase begins at every one third increment of his health. Defensively, his suit is impervious to damage except for one weakspot, which will appear after using abilities in a location depending on the phase of the fight. As pyrogenic augmentations naturally go, his exhaust will occasionally open to flush out heat in blue flame, indicating his vulnerability. His exhaust is, however, still resistant to damage. Offensively, his cannon provides him with special abilities such as Fire Blast and Inferno. At medium range, he will use his cannon as a flamethrower and at long range, he will launch Blast Grenade capable of knockdown. Phase 1 During the first phase, Ruk will use his arm cannon as a flamethrower (similar to Ignis) at close quarters. And will launch a Blast Grenade, with a guaranteed of proc (knockdown). His weak spot is located in the exhaust mounted on his left shoulder. Phase 2 Once his shoulder generator is destroyed, Ruk will occasionally use Fire Blast. When he slams the ground, he will create a ring of fire which expands to a very large radius (30m). The rest of his fighting style is the same as Phase 1. His second weak spot is on his chest. Phase 3 Once the chest generator has been destroyed, Ruk will start using Inferno. Which when used, will erupt suspending pillars of heavy damaging flame. Those using Limbo beware, as Inferno can damage you even if you are in the Rift Plane and Ruk is not. The final generator is located on his back, and will always be revealed during and after using Fire Blast or Inferno. Abilities Tips He generally excels in close quarter combat with his flamethrower, so do not get close up to him and do not waste ammo, as like Lieutenant Lech Kril, he is normally invincible. His Fire Blast is also easier to avoid at longer range as there are more objects and cover in the way, although damage is tankable at 300 damage. The generator will usually become exposed for a short while after his attacks, often after using his abilities. Keep your eye on him and shoot at the generator when it is exposed. Inferno will always open his generator, although it is the most dangerous ability. Having teammates spread around Ruk will give at least one person a flexible attack on his weak spot. It is advisable to bring a weapon with and capability such as the Vectis or Lex, due to the alloy armor type covering his weak spot. Additionally, a high damage per shot weapon such as the Vectis will do the most damage during each weakspot, as they will close after taking 1/10 of his health, but do not have a hard damage cap and can take damage past the cap. Utilizing Warframe Abilities Excalibur's Slash Dash will also bypass his wall of fire; granting you an easy retaliation. Frost's Snow Globe will slow Ruk while he is inside it, making it easier to get behind him and shoot his back generator when it is exposed. It is also generally easier to dodge a lot of his attacks while he is slowed down. Rhino's Rhino Charge acts similarly to Excalibur's Slash Dash Zephyr's Turbulence will make all of Sargas' attacks ineffective. Mag's Bullet Attractor will attract projectiles towards his weak points, making the fight much easier. Ash's Teleport will teleport you inside his wall of fire for an easy retaliation. Trinity's Link ability can be used to bypass all of Ruk's attack while maintaining an offense on Ruk's weak spots as well as taking out the surrounding Grineer. Trivia *He will directly talk to the player in English as some other bosses (Alad V, Captain Vor, and Councilor Vay Hek) do, and the first boss (along with Alad V) to do so. *Sargas Ruk is the third boss to receive a complete overhaul, after Captain Vor and Lieutenant Lech Kril. *Before Update 9, Sargas Ruk was generally the second Grineer boss that players would encounter, after Captain Vor. *Before Update 11, Ruk wielded a Gorgon and resembled a Bombard. *As of Update 8, Ruk has been moved from the Asteroid Base to the Galleon. Even so, Ruk's background as an artifact hunter made his previous location appropriate. *He created a forum account on the Warframe forums to argue with Alad V: SargasRuk *General Sargas Ruk's first name, Sargas, is also the name of a star situated at the "tail" of the constellation of Scorpius. **His ability to cast flames made the reference much more related. *The community's term for "Greedy Milk" as an insulting name-call towards the Corpus was coined by Sargas Ruk, which was a part of Ruk's quotes during the Gravidus Dilemma. *Like Vor and Shik Tal, Sargas Ruk is voiced by DESkree. *Sargas Ruk's design may be inspired by the Mauler units from Digital Extreme's previous game, Dark Sector. fr:Général Sargas Ruk Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer Category:Update 11